


Looking For A Mother

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Absent Parents, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Parents, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru’s parents were the distant kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For A Mother

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Parents"

Haru’s parents were the distant kind, like Yuki’s. Not hoverers like Kisa’s or Ritsu’s moms, but not rejecting him like Rin’s or Kyo’s dad. They just didn’t feel strongly about him either way.

As he’d grown up, Haru had believed that there were only those three kind of parents for the Zodiac. The Zodiac themselves could never have children, so there would never be a parent who just _understood_.

Watching Shishou with Kyo, however, showed a bit of a flaw in his assessment. Shishou struck just the right blend of caring without being overprotective, and Haru secretly wished that all of their parents could be like that.

Of course, Shishou was a Zodiac parent by choice, not by birth, so maybe that explained it.

Now, watching Tohru with first Momiji and then Kisa, Haru was struck again by the idea that this was a perfect Zodiac parent. Given, she was his own age, and all the Zodiac were already born, so logistically it didn’t make sense. But like Shishou, she mothered the younger kids with just enough love and not too much worry.

Watching her, Haru wished he was young enough to let her mother him.


End file.
